Sweet Insanity (creepypasta story)
by resressrs
Summary: This building was the Asylum which I dubbed the Hell building. I was here for 10 years. 10 f*cking years! Why? It was all because I stabbed 'little miss princess' in the eye with a plastic fork when I was 8. So why am I here? What happens when a mysterious girl frees her from this place? What happens when she meets the faceless man in the woods while escaping?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Scarlet's POV**

I stared at the white walls surrounding me. The white walls of this hell building. This building was the Asylum which I dubbed the Hell building. I was here for 10 years. 10 f*cking years! Why? It was all because I stabbed 'little miss princess' in the eye with a plastic fork when I was 8. So why am I here still? Maybe it was because I stabbed that guard in the neck with a syringe or when I beat up another patient with a chair? I don't know anymore. I snapped out of my thinking when the small door to my room opened. I saw a small hand reach in and push me a bowl of tomato soup with some bread and a plastic spoon. The door snapped shut and I quietly walked over to where my meal was. I picked it up and sat back down on the small bed where I sleep. I quickly ate the meal and started to close my eyes for a small nap, but a piece of paper flew in through my window and landed on my forehead. I opened the note and it read "We will pick you up at 10 pm." What does this mean?' I thought, casting a glance at my clock, 7:30 pm. I sighed and pulled out the small gameboy I had snuck into this place with me. I quickly turned on my game. The music started playing and the words _Pokemon Silver_ appeared on the screen. I booted up my file. I was a boy who I named Silver because this was pokemon silver. My team consisted of Espeon, Pikachu, Suicune, Celebi, Lugia, and my trusty Meganium. They were all at a pretty high level, almost at 100.

*le short time skip*

I looked at my clock, 9:55 pm. 'I've been playing for a while.' I thought as I hopped off the bed. I reached my hand under the bed and pulled out the few things I had with me. My sketchbook, my gameboy charger, and the small bag I had. I shoved everything into the small bag and waited.

2 minutes later...

I was 10. I looked around the room, silence. I sighed and looked at the window. I suddenly saw two hands grab the bars and they pulled back. The bars ripped out of the wall and I saw the girl. All I could think was wow. She has long blonde hair, big brown eyes, pikachu ears, a pikachu tail (girl version), fangs, a ripped pikachu hoodie, jeans, and brown sneakers. I stared at her in awe. "Well are you coming or what?" She asked, looking rather annoyed. I gave her a slight nod and took her hand. She hoisted me out of the room and outside on the windowsill. "W-Who are you?" I asked her. "No one important. Just when you touch the ground, I want you to run and never look back." She said. "Why?" I questioned. "Just do it!" She yelled. I shuddered at her tone and jumped off the 2nd floor window sill. I landed badly on my hand. 'Sh*t! I hope it's not broken!' I cursed in my mind, trying to wipe some of the blood off my arm with the sleeve of my dress. "START RUNNING!" The girl who rescued me yelled. I tried to ignore the pain flaring in my wrist and started running down the street, not looking back.

**Any feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlet's POV

'Where should I go?' I thought while running down the dark streets. I suddenly stopped running as the woods signaling the end of town came into view. 'I guess I can hide here for a while' I thought, walking into the woods. I walked through the dark trees until I couldn't go on anymore. My arm was now bleeding badly. I took a look at it and saw that my wrist was bent in a weird angle and the area above it was scratched up with cuts that were bleeding badly. I touched my wrist and pain shot up through my arm. 'Bloody joy it's broken' I thought with a sigh 'as if my life doesn't suck already...' I sat down and rested my back against a tree. I started playing with the bracelet I got for being in the asylum since my gameboy decided to be a butthole and die back there. I suddenly felt my eyelids grow heavy and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

XxxxxxxxxX POV

I sensed a mortal in my forest. I teleported to wear I could sense the mortal, who dared to enter my forest. Didn't they know the legend? Apparently not. I saw the mortal or as humans refer to their kind the 'female'. She looked to be asleep. I walked over to her but she didn't wake up. I saw blood dripping down her wrist and onto the ground. The wrist was bent in an odd angel. She had long scarlet hair that was flowing down her back and over her shoulders and pale skin. She was wearing a white dress that was stained with small splashes of blood and no shoes. Then I noticed the bracelet she was wearing. It read 2004-stabbed fellow classmate in eye with plastic fork, 2006-killed three doctors with a syringe, 2009-beat up a patient with a chair, and 2011-clawed 4 doctors to death. 'So she's a patient from an asylum' I thought. I gently picked her up with one of my tentacles and headed back towards the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Scarlet's POV**

I woke up in a, bed?! Last time I checked I was sleeping in the middle of the woods, so what the bloody hell! I looked down at my wrist and saw that it was completely healed! Seriously what the f*ck is going on. Could I be getting hallucinogens again? Or something much worse? I groggily sat up on the bed. I squinted as I looked around the white room. I saw a door lying in the corner of the room. I opened the door and it revealed a long hallway with many rooms. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought, rubbing my eyes. 'I should have slept longer...' I started walking down the hall until I came to a set of stairs. I walked downstairs into a living room. I saw three people. One was a boy with white skin, black hair, and a cut smile. Another was wearing a black hoodie with a blue mask that had some sort of black liquid dripping down it. The last one looked a lot like link from Legend of Zelda but his eyes were black with red pupils instead of the blue that link normally has. They were lounging around and what seemed to be watching the news. I quietly listened to the tv from around the corner. "Breaking news: Pacient 165 at the Asylum was found to have escaped last night. The bars to her window were found ripped out of the wall. If you see any signs of Scarlet Grace then please contact the local police. Be warned she is very hostile and you should take caution while roaming through the streets." The news reporter said as a picture of me from about 3 years back appeared on the screen. "Doesn't that girl look like the human that Slendy brought?" The link-looking guy asked the other two boys. "I don't know since I didn't see her face." The one with the cut smile said with a shrug. "Do you think she'll give me her kidneys?" The blue masked one asked. 'So he's a cannibal... That's nice...' I thought before starting to walk back towards the stairs. I suddenly felt a piece of cold metal on the back of my neck. "Where do you think your going?" The one with the cut smile asked me. I didn't answer and he pressed the sharp blade harder on my neck. "Answer me!" He said in a commanding tone. "Jeff! Leave her alone!" The link-looking guy said. "She won't answer my question!" The Jeff guy yelled back. "Can't you see your scaring her! He yelled back. 'I am not scared!' I thought angrily. "I-I am not scared." I muttered. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Jeff said. "I am not scared!" I said loudly. I felt the knife come off my neck and I heard a static-filled voice yell "JEFF! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THREATENING PEOPLE!" "Jeez Slendy I was only having a little fun with her." Jeff said. I turned and came face to "face" with the infamous Slenderman. He was holding Jeff in one of his tentacles. "Child, did Jeff hurt you?" He asked. "N-no." I said. "Good. Now let's introduce you to everyone." He said, dropping Jeff and going to call everyone.

**The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Scarlets POV**

The slenderman called everyone downstairs. The first person to come down was a small girl. She had brown curls the went over her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a blood stained pink dress and she held a teddy bear. "Hi!" She chirped. "H-hi." I said. "My names Sally. What's yours?" She asked. "M-my name is S-scarlet ." I said. "Will you play with me?" She asked. "Maybe later." I replied. "Yeah!" She yelled before sitting down on the couch next to the cannibal guy. The next people to come down were two boys. The first one wore a white mask with a yellow hoodie. The other had a black mask and wore an orange hoodie. "I'm Masky." The one with the white mask said. "I'm Hoodie." The other one said. They both went down and sat on the couch. Then one more person came down. He looked very similar to a clone except he had a black and white stripped cone shaped nose. "I'm Laughing Jack." The clown said. "I'm BEN, that's Eyeless Jack, you already have met Jeff, and that's Slendy." The link-looking guy said introducing everyone else in the room. "Now introduce yourself." Jeff said. "A-alright. M-my name is Scarlet." I said. "How did you get into the asylum?" The link guy asked. "I-I... um... s-stabbed someone in the e-eye with a fork..." I said. "I see... Now that everyone has introduced themselves, I am going to make some breakfast." Slendy announced before heading towards where I presumed the kitchen was. As soon as he left everyone went back to what they were doing. E.J, BEN, and Jeff started playing video games, Sally stated to play with her teddy bear, and Hoodie, L.J., and Masky sat down on the couch. I quietly went upstairs and grabbed my bag before heading back down. I pulled out my sketchbook and my pen from the bag. I sat up against the wall and started working on that drawing I never finished. It was a really cute picture of my Espeon named Emy and my pikachu named Chu cuddling underneath a cherry blossom tree. I had already drawn the pokemon cuddling and was now drawing in the tree and grass they were sitting on. I saw Sally moving over to sit next to me. "Wow! You're an amazing drawer!" She said, looking at my drawing. "T-Thank you, Sally." I said to her. "D-Do you want to s-see my other d-drawings?" I asked her. "Sure!" She said happily. I switched the page to the first one in my sketchbook. It was a drawing of me when I was about 7. "Who's that?" She asked. "I-it was m-me when I w-was younger." I said. I flipped the page. It was a picture of a girl held up by her arms by two chains. One chain said Sanity and the other said Insanity. The girl was me, but I was younger. It took place in the asylum where I was held. "Why did you draw that?" She asked. "I-it symbolizes wether I should stay s-sane or go insane." I explained. "Oh." She said. I started flipping the pages. The rest were just pictures of my pokemon team doing different stuff. "Wow! You should show the others your drawings!" She said. "N-no! I m-mean I will b-but not today..." I said. "Ok!" She said before going to bug BEN to let her play video games with him. I sighed before continuing the drawing I worked on earlier.

**Yeah Scarlet met the creepypasta's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Scarlets POV**

I soon finished the drawing I was working on and I gave a nod of satisfaction. Slendy called everyone in for breakfast. I took a seat down next to Sally on one side and BEN sat down on the other. Slendy's tentacles started passing out plates of bacon and pancakes. The only one who had something different was E.J. who I presumed was eating a Kidney. When he gave me my plate I said "Thank you." to him. "You're the first person to ever thank me for anything." He said. "R-really? It's just manners..." I said, mumbling the last part. Everyone started eating their food. BEN and EJ were talking about video games and everyone else was talking about just different things. I just stayed silent as I ate my food. "Hey Scarlet, do you play any video games?" BEN asked me. "Some..." I said. "Which ones?" "I-I have played a Kirby game and some pokemon games..." I said. "Cool!" BEN said. I went back to eating my breakfast. When I was finished I put my plate in the sink before heading back into the living room. I plugged my gameboy in the wall to charge and I turned it on. I sat down against a wall and started playing. 'Wha should I do today?' I thought as I Lavender town where I last left off. 'I guess I should train Emy (Espeon) since she is the lowest level of 90' I flew out of Lavender town on Lulu (Lugia) and headed to Cinnabar Island since I haven't been there in a while. My trainer landed on the ground and returned Lulu. I walked through the grass and I got into a trainer double battle. I sent out Emy and Chu (Pikachu). The opponents sent out a Suduwoodo and a Glaceon. I clicked for Emy to use physic on Suduwoodo and Chu to use thunderbolt on Glaceon. The attacks hit the opponents and they both faint. 'Emy leveled up' the screen read. 'Yes!' I thought happily. I saved my game and shut off my gameboy as everyone started to come out of the kitchen. The trio of EJ, BEN, and Jeff started playing video games again while everyone else went to do their own things. "Scarlet will you please play with me?" Sally came up to me and asked. "S-Sure." I replied. "Great! Come with me!" She said happily as she dragged me upstairs to her room. Her room had pink walls and a hard wood floor. There was a pink canopy bed piled with stuffed animals and the rest of her room was filled with different kinds of toys. "Can you show me how to draw?" She asked. "O-ok." I replied. Her face lit up and she ran over and grabbed a huge container of art stuff. She pulled everything over to a table in the center of her room. "Let's draw!" She said.

*le short time skip*

"T-That's great Sally!" I said as she showed me her drawing of some my little pony I didn't know the name of. "Thank you! Yours is great too!" She said looking at my drawing that I drew of her and her bear.

"T-thank you." I said. "Why do you stutter so much?" She asked me. "I-I just haven't t-talked to many people in the last ten years..." I said. "Oh ok." She said. "L-let's s-show the others your drawing." I said. "And yours!" She said, snatching up my drawing and running out of the room. 'This is going to be a long day...' I thought with a sigh as I chased after Sally.

**Scarlets Pokemon in Silver**

**Espeon- Emy**

**Pikachu- Chu**

**Suicune- Sui**

**Celebi- Kelly**

**Lugia- Lulu**

**Meganium- Nia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sally's POV (weren't expecting that were you)**

I ran downstairs with Scarlets drawing of me and Charlie, giggling as I heard the footsteps coming behind me. "Everyone look! Scarlet drew a picture of meeeee!" I yelled when I ran downstairs. "Cool..." BEN mumbled not taking his eyes off the tv. I jumped in front of the tv and waved the drawing in front of his face. He paused the game and said "What do you want Sally?" while looking rather pissed. "Scarlet drew meeee!" I said, showing him the drawing. "Cool now get out of the way of the d*mn tv." He said. "BEN it's not nice to sware at an 8 year old. Do you want me to tell Slendy?" I asked him as his eyes widened. "You wouldn't." "SLE-" I started to yell but BEN slapped his hand over my mouth. "Ok Sally will you please get out of the way of the tv?" He asked. "Ok." I giggled, hopping out of the way of the tv. BEN went back to playing video games. Someone suddenly ripped the drawing out of my hand and said "I didn't want people to see any of my drawings yet." The voice belong to Scarlet and she looked angry. "Why not?" I said with a frown. "They are really good." She kneeled down to my level and whispered "because if people knew what went on in my mind then I would be hunted down and possibly killed." My eyes widened "w-why?" "I own very valuable information, but never mind that I am going out so you wanna come with?" "Where are you going?" I asked. "I just want to take a look around..." She mumbled. "I'll come with you!" I announced.

"C-can you show me around?" She asked. Wait why did she now go back to stuttering? She was talking fine early. That's very strange... "Sure! Just let me get Charlie!" I said rushing upstairs to get Charlie.

**What do you think Scarlet knows?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Scarlet's POV **

'Why did I tell Sally that I knew valuable information. She'll probably tell Slendy and then I'll be pretty much screwed' I thought as I saw Sally coming back down with her bear named Charlie. She had a smile on her face. "Charlie says that he likes you." She said to me. "Ok?" I questioned. I heard BEN pause his game and he faced us. "Wait. Why does her bear like her and not me?!" BEN asked. "because you threatened to rip off his head. Plus you are terrified of him." "B-BEN's a-afraid of a s-stuffed animal?" I asked. "Yup!" BEN looked really embarrassed and he went back to his game. 'Yeah! Black mail!' I thought happily. "Let's go!" Sally said dragging me out the front door. I saw that the house we were in was an old-looking mansion. The house was in the middle of the forest. "H-hey Sally?" I asked. "Yes?" "W-Where exactly are we?" She giggled a little before saying "We are in Slender mansion in Slender woods." "C-can you show me around n-now?" I asked. "Sure!" She walked me around the house pointing out things like which path lead to where. Then we came to the backyard and she said "this is my trampoline and swing set." pointing to a large red trampoline and a swing set with two swings. We both sat down on a swing and we started swinging. "I bet I can go higher than you!" Sally yelled as she started swinging. "No way!" I said as I started swinging. We swang for a while and well I hate to say it but I was beaten in a swinging contest by an 8 year old... "You know you're a great friend." Sally said. My eyes widened. "F-friend?" I asked. "Yup!" 'Today I think might be the best day of my life since I now have a friend' I thought happily. "Let's go inside." I said. "Ok." She said with a smile on her face as we walked inside the mansion.

**Yeah! Scarlet is friends with Sally!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Scarlets POV**

Sally and I spent the rest of the afternoon together playing different games like hide and seek and tag. It was so much fun, but we were starting to get tired, so we called it a day. I walked up to Slendy who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "W-where do I s-sleep?" I asked. He didn't look up from his book, but Hoodie sat up and told me "I am going to take you to your room..." I nodded and he led me upstairs. I made a mental note of which doors I think lead to who's room. 'The door with the knife shape on it is Jeff's, the green door is BEN's, the pink door is Sally's, the blue and black door in EJ's, the white and black striped on is LJ's, the one with the circle with an X through it is Slendy's, and the one with cheesecake design's on it is Masky and Hoodie's.' I thought. "This is your room..." He said pointing to a door with a lightning bolt on it. "T-thank you." I said as he left. I opened the door and examined the room. The room had yellow and brown striped walls. There were two beds, one with pokeball sheets and the head board of the bed was scratched up. The other bed was normal with bright yellow sheets. There was a large closet on the right wall next another door that lead to a bathroom. There were two windows next to the beds. Across from the beds there was a tv with a gaming console and some games. Finally on the let wall there was a desk with a computer on it and a swivel chair. I placed my bag on the bed with yellow sheets. 'I wonder who I am rooming with because whoever it is must like pokemon' I thought. I went over and flipped through the games the person had. Pokemon Battle Revolution, Poke Park 1, Poke Park 2, and Super Smash Bros Brawl. 'Sweet! I can play in the morning.' I thought with a yawn. I walked over to the closet in the room and saw it contained 4 brown shirts, 3 yellow shirts, 2 yellow and brown striped shirts, 4 pairs of normal jeans, 3 pairs of brown jeans, 3 black jeans, and 3 sets of pokeball pajamas. 'This person really likes brown and yellow' I thought pulling out a pair of the pajamas. I stripped down and put on the pajamas. I folded up my white dress and placed it on top of my bag which I shoved under the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Scarlets POV**

I woke up to the sun streaking through the window. I groaned and sat up, pushing my matted hair out of my face. I got up and pulled out my dress from under the bed. I took off the pajamas and placed them back into the closet before putting back on my white dress. I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I jolted fully awake. I ran my wet fingers through my tangled hair and smoothed it out. I nodded with satisfaction and went back into the bedroom. I sat down in front of the tv and turned on the Wii. I placed in Super Smash Bros Brawl and pulled out what I guessed was a Wii remote. The title music came on and a bunch of different characters appeared on the screen. I pressed start and a bunch of options came up. 'Brawl or Solo?' I thought. 'Solo' I chose. I then choose Subspace Emissary. I was in what seemed like a stadium. There were mobs of people cheering and I saw the two avatars I could choose to fight with. I chose Kirby instead of Mario since I liked Kirby better. The fight started and Mario charged at me. I started randomly pressing buttons because I didn't know how to play. 'Ok so A=Punch/kick, B=Hammer/Sucking, the joystick moves you, and the tiny c button on the nunchuck=Jump/fly.' I thought. Mario landed a punch on Kirby and I returned it with a hammer to his face. Mario flew over the edge, but he jumped back up. Mario squirted Kirby with a water thing and I flew up. I moved the joystick up with the B key seeing what it did and Kirby flew downwards, using a sword attack. 'Awesome' I thought as Mario flew over the edge, not coming back up this time. The crowd around the fight cheered and I nodded with satisfaction. "It's seems like you like that game." A female voice from behind me said. I turned towards the voice and saw that the voice belonged too...

**Cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Xxxxxxxx's POV**

I was coming home from my mini vacation. I stayed at the other creepypasta household for 3 days. I was supposed to stay there a week, but I left when Red and Sonic decided to prank me. They dyed my hair pink. I was so pissed off at them that I left early. I wasn't watching where I was going and I crashed into a wire. "GOD D***IT!" I cursed, pulling my burnt hand away. I growled at the pain and started traveling once again. I soon found my computer and jumped out of it. I froze when I saw a strange girl, In. My. Room. I saw that she had long scarlet hair that touched the ground from the position that she was sitting in. She was playing a video game that I recognized to be Super Smash Bros. She had just beat a battle and she nodded. I crept up behind her and said "It's seems like you like that game." She turned around and her eyes widened "Y-Your the one w-who rescued me!" Wait. What?! I don't remember rescuing anyone. "I don't understand." I said. Her head lowered and she replied "The Asylum..." 'SHE'S HER! I THOUGHT SHE MADE IT TO THE NEXT TOWN!' I yelled in my mind. She looked at me and said "W-What's your name?" "I guess if you are here then Slendy brought you here right?" "Y-Yes." "Fine... My name is Madeline and you?" "S-Scarlet." "So your my roommate I see... Well I have to go tell the others I'm back, so yeah... See you later." I said walking out of the room. 'Why the h*** did Slendy give me a roommate?' I thought furiously. 'I hate humans and he knows that' I went downstairs and saw Jeff, BEN, and E.J. playing video games. "Hi guys!" I yelled. Their heads turned and their eyes widened "I thought you wouldn't be back for another 4 days!" BEN said. "Yeah, well Red and Sonic decided to dye my hair pink..." I said, pulling down my house, revealing my neon pink hair and pikachu ears. They burst out laughing. My tail flicked angrily. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled. "Sure it's not." Jeff said in between laughs. I walked away, towards the kitchen where I knew Slendy would be. "Hey Slendy!" I yelled, seeing the familiar faceless man cooking breakfast. "Hello child. Your back early." He said. "Well I left early." I said. "I see. So have you met your new roommate?" He asked. "Yeah and why do I have the roommate?!" "You are the only one with two beds." I sighed before saying "Fine, but I am not happy about it and I never will be." I stormed back up into my room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Scarlets POV**

I stared at the open door still shocked. 'So she's the one who rescued me...' I thought. 'She didn't seem happy when she saw me...' I sighed before continuing the game. A giant plant thing captured the two princesses, Peach and Zelda in giant cages. I was playing as Kirby. I hit one of the cages with a hammer attack, but it didn't break. The plant hit me with a cage and Kirby fell over the edge. I flew back up just before he lost a life. I this time used a sword attack on the other cage. It swung a cage at me, but I flew over it. I did a revolving kick and it's health depleted till under half. I quickly used a hammer attack followed by a sword attack before the plant had time to react. The plant thing died and the princesses were rescued. These purple things called Primids started forming around Kirby. I used a hammer attack and one of the Primids flew over the edge. 'Man these things are easy' I thought. I just continued using hammer attacks and punch attacks until all the enemies were gone. The level was over. I started the next one. There was a small video of an angel guy with the name Pit watching the fights. Pit soon saw the enemies invading the skyworld where he lived and set off. The stage was a cloud like area with jump platforms and stuff. I saw that there were more of the Primids and attacked them. I saw that Pit could fly, shoot a bow, and attack with a short sword thing. I beat the Primids and these cloud creatures that shot lightning at you. I soon came up to a forced battle against this bomb looking guy with giant synths as hands. He rushed towards Pit and swung the synths. I dodged them by flying above. I paused the game there as I heard heavy footsteps coming upstairs. Madeline walked through the door and slammed it shut. She looked at me and asked "Can I play?" I simply nodded and she took another Wii controller. She turned it on and I unpaused the game. Another Pit appeared, but it was a different color than the normal white color. She made her Pit jump and attack the head of the enemy with a sword attack. "The head is it's weak point." She said. I shot an arrow at the head and the enemy flew out of the area. The game continued and we went through beating enemies. We came across the door that signaled the end of the level and went through. A box appeared on the screen saying what we earned and stuff. Madeline pressed the save button and turned off the game. "Let's get breakfast!" She announced, basically dragging me out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Scarlets POV**

Madeline was dragging me downstairs. She had an iron strong grasp on my wrist. I sighed and tried to keep up with her as she pulled me down the stairs. My foot caught on the end of my dress and I fell forward. "Oh gods..." Madeline said as I fell into her. We both tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. "Ow..." We both groaned. "I guess Madeline isn't the only klutz here." BEN sneered. "Shut up Benjamon!" Madeline yelled. "You know I hate that nickname! It makes me sound like I'm from f***ing pokemon!" He yelled. "Whatever. Anyway where's Sally?" Madeline asked. "MADELINE YOU'RE BACK!" A girly voice yelled. "Hey Sally!" She greeted the small girl. "H-hi Sally." I said. "Hello Scarlet!" Sally replied. "Sally do you have any hair dye removal?" Madeline asked. "Yep!" She yelled, rushing back upstairs. Sally soon came back down with a bottle of hair product. "Here you go!" "Thank you Sally. Now I can get this wretched pink hair dye out." "Hey! Pink is an awesome color!" Sally yelled. "Yeah yeah whatever." Madeline said, walking away to I think the bathroom. "So... Um..." I started to say. "Huh?" Sally asked. "D-do you think S-slenderman will let me take a walk?" I asked. "Depends on his mood..." Sally said. "His mood?" "He is usually nice, but when angry it's best to stay away..." "I-I see." I said with a gulp. 'Mental note don't bug Slenderman when he is pissed' I thought. I heard a girly yell come from the bathroom. "GOD D***IT!" A voice cursed. I walked over to the room and saw Madeline, clenching the bottle and glaring at the mirror. "STUPID MOTHER F***ING PRODUCT!" She yelled, clenching the bottle so hard that her claw-like nails punctured the plastic, spilling the clear liquid on the floor. The tips of her hair were still a bright pink color, though the rest was a dirty blonde color. I looked at her for a moment before asking "W-why don't you d-dye the p-pink areas brown?" Her head turned to me with a confused look on her face. "Brown... Hm... I guess that might work." She said. She then reached under the sunk and pulled out a bottle of brown cream and a brush. She placed the cream on the brush and started to cover up the pink. I just watched her silently as she repeated this until all the pink was gone. She looked at the mirror and smiled. "This looked pretty cool! Thanks!" She said. "Y-you're welcome..." I replied. "Now let's go get some waffles!" She yelled. 'I think I am going to like it here...' I thought with an inward smile, following her outside the bathroom.

**A/N**

650+ reads?! YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! So yeah I would like to say thank you to all my readers, followers, and people who review on this story. So thank you all so much!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Scarlets POV**

I have officially been at the mansion for a week. It was a fun week and I got to know everyone better. Slenderman or Slendy, as he told me to call him, was a nice gentleman who kept the mansion in order. Jeff was a sarcastic jerk, but he had a soft side. BEN was a geek who just spent his time playing video games. Sally was a perky girl who loved to play. Eyeless Jack was a cannibal who was easy going. Laughing Jack just as his name suggested laughed, a lot. He also likes candy and sweets. Masky and Hoodie rarely talked, but they LOVED cheesecake. Lastly, Madeline, though she had a foul mouth, she was still kind. I still didn't know a lot about them though. It would seem that every night around Midnight everyone else except I would leave and go who knows where while I "slept". About an hour or two later they would come back and go to bed. They tried to hide it, but I knew enough to come up will a conclusion. They kill people. Seriously? Madeline throws her BLOOD STAINED hoodie on the floor every night! I can still smell the blood even if she didn't leave the evidence in plain sight. Oh well. I am still pissed that they didn't tell me, but I am fine with it. They must have their reasons for it. I snapped out of my thoughts when a small finger poked my shoulder. I looked up at the small brown haired girl hovering over me. "H-Hello Sally!" I said. "Hi Scar!" She replied. Oh yeah Sally gave me a nickname. Yeah she now calls me Scar, but eh it makes me sound cool. "S-so what do y-you want?" I asked. "I want you to meet someone!" She yelled, pulling me off the ground to follow her. I sighed and followed the small girl. She took me to Jeff's room. "Jeff, she's here!" Sally yelled, pushing open his door. I saw Jeff sitting on the floor next to a large husky with red fur?! When did Jeff have a dog?! "Hey." Jeff simply greeted. I tilted my head in confusion and Sally giggled. "I brought you here to introduce you to Jeff's dog Smile!" She said, calling the dog 'Smile' over. The large husky got up and trotted over to her. I saw it's face. It had a human-like smile plastered on its face. Smile glanced at Sally before turning towards me. It glared at me and growled as if to say 'Who the h*** are you!' I bent down to the level of the dog. "I-I am Scarlet!" I said, reaching my hand out and scratched behind his ear. Smile seemed to relax at the touch and pounced on me. His rough tongue started licking my cheek. I let out a small laugh at this. "Wow Smile seems to like her!" Jeff said, sounding surprised. "I knew they would get along!" Sally yelled with a smile. Smile hopped off of me and trotted back to Jeff. I stood up and started to leave the room. "B-bye Jeff. B-bye Smile." I said with a wave as I left the room.

**Sorry if it was boring, but I am running out of ideas so please give me some! Please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Scarlets POV**

I inwardly smiled as I started down the hallway. 'Why didn't Jeff tell me he had a dog?' I thought, but I just shrugged it off. I stopped for a moment by Slendy's door as I heard some arguing from inside. I couldn't decipher the voice but I learned in closer to listen. "She's too young!" I heard one of the voices yelled. There was a pause before the same voice started yelling again. "I don't give a f*** if it's teach her to kill or she dies!" There was another pause. "Well you can tell good-ol Zalgo that it he does then he has a date with fist!" I froze. "Zalgo... Zalgo... Where had I heard that name before...' I thought, but I slowly snapped out of my thoughts as the door flew open. I saw Madeline look down at me, eyes wide. "How much did you hear?" She growled. "N-None. I-I just came from w-with Sally." I lied. She nodded, muttering "Good." before walking away. 'Who were they talking about?' I thought as I followed Madeline downstairs. I saw her stop beside BEN. "Can I play?" She asked. His gaze never left the tv and he said "No..." "Fine then." She huffed. She flicked her finger at the tv and the screen went black, filling with error messages. "HEY!" BEN yelled, throwing his controller at Madeline who was laughing. She stopped laughing and glared at BEN. "You wanna take this outside, Benjamon?! Because I bet that I could beat you." "Sure. I'll buy you a video game if you win and if I do then you buy me one. Deal?" BEN said putting out a hand. "Deal." She replied, grabbing BEN's hand and giving it a shake to seal the deal. They both walked outside and I followed. 'So they are going to fight... Well this is going to be interesting...' I thought as I leaned against the railing of the deck, staring at the two getting into fighting stances. "One. Two. Three. GO!" Madeline yelled and they both charged at each other.

**A/N **

**1K READS?! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH! I would like to give special thanks to**

**Greekmythology2000 for favoriting my story**

**QueenAnju for following and favoriting my story **

**redsnivy for following and favoriting my story**

**ArashiKira for reviewing on my story**

**The two anonymous reviews **

**And all the other people who have read my story**

**Thank you all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Scarlet's POV**

BEN's hand reached down to his waist and he pulled out a large sword. He tried to stab Madeline but she swiftly dodged. BEN stumbled a bit, trying to regain his footing. Madeline stole this opportunity and threw a punch at BEN's chest. He raised his arm and blocked the attack. Madeline jumped back, doing a back flip. BEN placed his palm out and muttered something under his breath. A fireball shot from his hand, towards Madeline. Madeline's cheeks lite up and she countered the fireball with an electric one. She smirked and said "Your magic has gotten stronger, BEN." BEN smirked back and said "So have your powers." Madeline's body flickered for a moment before disappearing. BEN glanced around, but Madeline was gone. Madeline reappeared behind BEN and aimed a kick at his back. BEN twisted his body and dodged the kick. Madeline growled and tried to claw BEN's face. He raised his sword and her claws hit the metal. It produced a sound like metal upon metal. BEN pushed the sword forward and cut Madeline's arm. Madeline hopped back. BEN pulled his back his sword which was now stained with Madeline's crimson blood. She shot forwards with tremendous speed and clawed BEN's chest before he had time to react. "You shouldn't have done that." BEN said, raising his blade again and trying to stab Madeline. She jumped over the blade and kicked BEN square in the jaw. I winced at the sound of bone cracking. BEN raised his hand and wiped the blood trickling from his mouth away. But it was to late. There was a flash of electricity and BEN fell down. "I win." Madeline said, picking up BEN's limp body. My eyes widened. "Y-you killed h-him?!" I said. She came up onto the deck and replied "Nah. Only knocked him unconscious. He should be fine in a couple hours, I hope..." I sighed. 'Well that was enough excitement for one day.' I thought with a yawn as I headed inside.


	16. AN

**A/N**

If you have not heard, 2 12 year old girls from Wisconsin stabbed their friend just to be with Slenderman. Seriously?! They stabbed them 19 times just to be Slenderman's proxies. They planned this this for months. How did their parents, teachers, and other friends not notice what these two girls were doing. I don't know, but the victim luckily survived. Now brace yourselves...

**CREEPYPASTA'S ARE NOT REAL! THEY WILL NEVER BE REAL! THEY'RE JUST FUCKING INTERNET HORROR STORIES! THEY. ARE. NOT. FUCKING. REAL! **now my ranting is done.

When I heard about this is was upset. I cried. I really did. Two 12 year olds caused this. Two stupid twelve year olds caused this. I am very greatly upset. I might even discontinue this story because of how sad I feel. You may hate me for saying this, but I just don't like creepypasta's as much as I used to anymore. So please, if I leave this story forever, I want you all to do three things. 1) Don't make the same stupid mistakes these girls did. 2) Pay your respects to the victim 3) Live your life to the fullest.

~resressrs


	17. AN2

**A/N 2**

**Because of the Slenderman stabbing I may have to take down this story. My parents dislike me writing about something that almost made someone get killed by. So I don't know. I will notify all you people if I have to at the end of my school year (June 24). My anime stories with remain, but my creepypasta stories might be having to go. I'm sorry from this. **

**~resressrs**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Scarlet's POV **

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I sighed and pulled the pillow over my head. Another hand grabbed my other shoulder. They started to shake me. My eyes shot open and I threw my pillow at the figure. I heard a soft groan. "Man, you throw hard." The voice said. I sat up and faced the figure. It was Madeline, sitting on the floor with a pillow on her lap. I chuckled a little at her position and she glared at me. Her glare soon broke and she sighed, "Whatever. Anyway Slendy wants you." I nodded and hopped out of bed, throwing on a light gray sweatshirt which Sally gave me over the pair of black yoga pajama pants I wore to bed. I walked out of our room and headed towards Slendermans room. I reached out for the door and took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened and I walked in. The door slammed shut behind me. I looked in front of me and saw Slenderman sitting in a large chair at his desk. "Come over here child." He said telepathically. I tensed up a little before walking over to the desk. "Y-yes?" I said, looking up at Slenderman. He bent down a little and asked "Do you have any experience with any form of weapon?" I gave him a puzzled look before answering with a soft nod. "Good... Now which weapon was it?" He asked. "I-I t-think it was a, Um... I-I don't r-remember..." I muttered. "Hm... We'll find something that suits your fancy... Now have you ever killed anyone before?" He asked. "Y-yes..." "Good. What did it feel like when you killed?" I tensed up even more, lowering my head towards the floor before answering "I-I d-don't know. M-my b-body j-just blacked out b-before I did... W-when I-I woke up, I-I had blood on my hands and face. T-that's all..." I said. He nodded and started to write something down. He then placed the pen back down beside the paper and said "You are now free to leave." I gave a simple nod before leaving the room. 'That was weird...' I thought heading down the hall towards downstairs, passing Hoodie and Masky along the way.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the last A/N's and saying I was going to take down this story. I was just really pissed at the time. So now I am back. Thank you to those who commented on this story for me to continue. Thank you. Also, I had an Ask/Dare the OC book, but someone PMed me saying it broke the websites guild line rules and if I didn't take it down, they would report everyone who submitted questions and dare. So I am currently rewriting it so it follows the guild lines. Ok? Ok.**

**Bye my little Ressies**


End file.
